Remember Me, Mai
by Mynewaccounthuehueh
Summary: The hopefully better, re-written version. -I deleted the old one- Mai's life is great; she gets accepted into a top-uni, until this old hag turns up and uses the spirit's powers to make Mai forget Naru. Mai goes about her usual life for five years, until they meet again -through Gene- for a case. Can Naru help Mai remember, whilst battling the unruly spirits?
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I re-wrote ittttttttt**

**I deleted my other account btw as well.**

**Okay bye, new-comers and re-visiters c:**

**o.w.t.s.**

**Chapter 1- Tea.**

"Mai, tea!"

Was the first thing I heard as soon as I walked in through the door, in a hurry but still trying to be stealthy. Well that was a failure – at least he didn't comment on my lateness-

"And you're late so hurry it up, or I'll cut your pay". I turned red upon hearing this, and, fully believing he would do such a thing, sprinted to the kitchenette. I threw my coat on the sofa, not bothering to hang it up on the coatrack, and ran into a wall, well a wall of (apparently steel resembling) muscle.

"Oomph!" My breath escaped me, and I started to fall backwards to the hardwood floor, when two strong hands enclosed on my upper-arms. "Oh, um i- tha- you a- ugh." I looked up at my captor, who had saved me from at least a weeks backache, and my cheeks instantly felt warm – oh great, I was blushing fire-engine red and stuttering like a bumbling buffoon in front of_ him._

_Naru. _

"Mai, I know I am just that handsome, but do you think you could stop staring at me and get on with what I pay you to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there," he may have saved me but I'm not gonna let him ruin my mood. "Tea, that's all it is with you, you addicted, self-obsessed, British-accented narcissist. It's never 'good morning, Mai, how are you? You seem in a good mood today'…" I continued my ramblings into the kitchenette, without realizing my words had echoed to Naru's ears as he was leaning on one shoulder against the door.

"Good morning, Mai, how are you? You seem in a good mood today." I was shocked, Naru aka Kazuya Shibuya aka OLIVER DAVIS (!) was capable of polite small-talk? I answered him, not wanting to let this opportunity go by.

"Oh, I just got accepted into this super-prestigious school calle-" without realizing.

"Mai, I don't _actually_ care, I'm just hoping it will get me my tea faster. Which, apparently, it does not." I turned around, gasping at my idiotic-ness, to see him smirking at me. I turned red again (wow I really need to learn how to control this) but this time with anger.

"Why don't you make your own tea if you're just going to stand there staring at the kettle?! Because I need to finish this letter to the university, thanking them for their scholarship." I said indignantly.

Naru froze and then (very rudely and dramatically) asked "_You _got, not only accepted, but a scholarship to a university?" He said, disbelievingly.

"Yes Naru, I did. Is it that surprising?!" I screeched, offended. He shrugged in response, seeming truly lost for words. "That your _stupid, naïve_ little assistant got into the Davis University? Well it's in England so, don't worry, I'll be out of your (perfect) hair soon enough." I replied spitefully, hurt that he really did think of me like that. Well, I shouldn't be surprised – I mean, I've known him long enough.

"Wait, Mai I didn't say _that_! And did you say _Davis _U.?" he called after me as I ran out.

"You didn't have to!" I screeched, and, like a 7 year old having a tantrum, slammed the door to my little office room and sat. I was over-reacting, ugh. Tears were rolling down my face – why was I reacting like this … why was I hurt because of something that Naru said? _Why_!? I had to go home to think about this all. So, I rose from my spot and opened the door, only to find an unconscious body in the middle of the Office's hallway.

Naru! It was Naru; I raced over to him, but midway I stopped in my tracks, _why was it so cold? _I shivered and looked down at my arms, the flesh already raised in goose bumps. When I looked back I gasped, there was an elderly lady, whose crinkled and worn hands were hovering over Naru's head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, lady?!" I almost yelled at her. She abruptly looked up, her blackening eyes looked as if they could see through my soul.

"And who are you, my pretty? Perhaps you are this 'Mai' that this one here dreams about?" she said, gesturing to the man lying in front of her. Her voice was creepier and more eerie than her face.

'Huh? He dreams about me?' I thought, asking no one in particular. "Who are you and what have you done to Naru?" As I said this she stood, her knees cracking in the process, making me wince at the noise.

She started to walk over to me, "I am Yeva, and your sweet 'Naru'," her face twisted, mocking the nickname I had christened him with. "Is absolutely fine. Or, well, he … will be."

"What do you mean, 'he will be'? What do you want?" I felt like throwing something. 'now Mai, calm down and stop imagining feeding the lady's head to your neighbours snake – you know what happened last time you tried that' I consoled myself.

"You'll see, in five years you will re-awaken, with absolutely no memory of him – this also goes for the rest of your 'S.P.R' team," Her lips twisted, mockingly, as she pronounced the letters. "There is only one way to break a curse to me, and you'll just have to figure it out, if you can remember a thing…" she cackled, yes I am being serious, she _cackled,_ insanely.

"Lady, do you want me to take you anywhere? A psychiatric hospital? A dark ditch?" I asked kindly, as I didn't know what would send her to looney-land again. She looked at me under the long 'lashes that framed her eyes, and she smiled manically.

"Goodnight, sweet, _try_ not to hurt yourself trying to remember."

"Wha—"

That's all, and then it became dark.

Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola world**

**Chapter 2- Gene?**

_Recap._

_"You'll see, in five years you will re-awaken, with absolutely no memory of him – this also goes for the rest of your 'S.P.R' team," Her lips twisted, mockingly, as she pronounced the letters. "There is only one way to break a curse to me, and you'll just have to figure it out, if you can remember a thing…" she cackled, yes I am being serious, she __cackled,__ insanely._

_"Lady, do you want me to take you anywhere? A psychiatric hospital? A dark ditch?" I asked kindly, as I didn't know what would send her to looney-land again. She looked at me under the long 'lashes that framed her eyes, and she smiled manically._

_"Goodnight, sweet, try not to hurt yourself trying to remember."_

_"Wha—"_

_That's all, and then it became dark._

_Black._

"Mai, breakfast!" I rolled over, trying to free my legs from the tangled covers, groaning and rubbing my eyes. I look at the glowing green numbers on my alarm clock. 7.30am. Oh no! I'm late – class starts in half an hour!

"Come on! Have you ever _tried_ to not be late?" Hey! Unfair. As I got ready for my first day, I thought of what bad things could happen, no, I thought to myself – think of the good things. I could make a friend; I really needed to get out of this house as there's only so much Josephine could take. Jose for short, was who I lived with, is in her early 40's but she looks young enough for people to assume she's a decade younger than she actually was. I looked after her and she looked after me, it was a good deal that we both benefited from. Even though I am actually 21 now she treats me like I'm 15, which means I don't have to cook, but I like to help out so I do my fair share.

As I arrived at the ground's campus I looked around, stunned. It was… for lack of better words – main building was a square block with many rectangular-shaped corridors leading out of it. Great, I think, I know I'm going to get lost as soon as I step foot in there. Sure enough when I walked in through the oak doors, I was completely and utterly lost. Just then a huge crowd consumed me, everyone hurrying to get to their first class – which starts in, I looked at my watch… great: 4 minutes. I began to walk around looking for the door number C232, my observation class.

"You look lost." A voice spoke behind me, stating the obvious.

"Really? What gave it away?" I retorted, sarcastically.

"The mindless wandering" Ugh, had I been that obvious? Clearly I had, judging from the look on his face. "I can help you if you want."

"Please, that would be so helpful." I gushed, studying his handsome face. He had sharp features, long nose, straight eyebrows, intellectual glacier-blue eyes and dusty rose coloured lips. His raven black hair contrasted against his stark-white skin, now I'd say this guy needed some sun but that would ruin the effect as a whole. He must've noticed my studying him as he smirked.

"Come on then. I'm Gene," Gene jerked his head back, indicating me to follow him to the class. "It's C232 right?" He stuck his hand out and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah. And I'm Mai." I stood staring at his extended hand, unsure of what to do.

"You shake it," huh? Who would think of something so… disrespectful? I really needed to let this Japanese side of me go.

"Ummm…" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pumping it up and down a few times before letting go. Wow, what that smile did to me…

"Gene! Come on class has already started." another replica of Gene came striding up to us and grabbed Gene's arm, pulling him along when the newcomer started to walk away.

"Calm down, Noll, you know much Henthorne loves me, she'll let us off." Gene dug his feet in the ground and grabbed my sleeve. What was it with these people and their contact?

"Um, Gene I think I'm going to go inside, 'cause I don't want to be anymore later than I already am. Thanks for showing me where it was. Bye"

"Mai…" 'Noll' mumbled, shocked, staring at the girl.

"Mai, wait, meet us by the pond outside after classes at lunch break."

"Ok…" I warily agreed walking into the auditorium, Gene and Noll right behind me. I managed to sneak in and plumped down into a green seat by the back exit. I watched as the professor droned on with her lecture, this was all too easy, and got bored taking down notes of things I already knew so I began to think about him… Noll. Why am I so attracted to him? I mean he completely (and rudely) ignored me, but more importantly:

_Why do I feel as if I know this guy?_


End file.
